ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Rascals - The Complete Collection
The Little Rascals - The Complete Collection is an 8 DVD set released by Genius Entertainment in late October 2008. The set consisted of all eighty Hal Roach talkies, as well as three silent shorts. Initial releases included sixteen prints from Blackhawk Films, rather than the original 35mm prints featured on the earlier Cabin Fever sets. Complaints from buyers eventually led to RHI Entertainment teaming with Vivendi to re-release the set as seven separate volumes, all consisting of original 35mm prints. The entire set was eventually re-released, sans the Blackhawk prints, and with errors from an accompanying booklet corrected. One notable error that was never corrected was the misplacement of Choo-Choo! and Canned Fishing in the set's chronological list of film titles. Contents Note: Blackhawk prints from early releases are noted. Disc 1 * Small Talk * Railroadin' * Lazy Days * Boxing Gloves - Blackhawk print. * Bouncing Babies * Moan & Groan, Inc. * Shivering Shakespeare * The First Seven Years * When The Wind Blows * Bear Shooters Bonus Features: * Introduction by Richard Bann. Disc 2 * A Tough Winter - Blackhawk print. * Pups Is Pups * Teacher's Pet * School's Out * Helping Grandma * Love Business * Little Daddy * Bargain Day * Fly My Kite * Big Ears Bonus Features: * Introduction by Tom Hatten * Audio commentaries by Richard Bann for Teacher's Pet and Fly My Kite. Disc 3 * Shiver My Timbers * Dogs Is Dogs * Readin' And Writin' * Free Eats * Choo-Choo! * Spanky * The Pooch * Hook And Ladder * Free Wheeling * Birthday Blues Bonus Features: * Introduction by Dickie Moore Disc 4 * A Lad An' A Lamp * Fish Hooky * Forgotten Babies * The Kid From Borneo - Blackhawk print. * Mush And Milk * Bedtime Worries * Wild Poses * Hi'-Neighbor! * For Pete's Sake! * The First Round-Up Bonus Features: * Introduction by Jerry Tucker. * Audio commentary by Richard Lewis Ward on Wild Poses. Disc 5 * Honky-Donkey * Mike Fright * Washee Ironee * Mama's Little Pirate * Shrimps For A Day * Anniversary Trouble - Blackhawk print. * Beginner's Luck * Teacher's Beau * Sprucin' Up * Little Papa - Blackhawk print. Bonus Features: * Introduction by Jerry Tucker. Disc 6 * Little Sinner - Blackhawk print. * Our Gang Follies Of 1936 * The Pinch Singer - Blackhawk print. * Divot Diggers * The Lucky Corner * Second Childhood * Arbor Day * Bored Of Education * Two Too Young * Pay As You Exit * Spooky Hooky * Reunion In Rhythm * Glove Taps Bonus Features: * Introduction by Richard Lewis Ward. Disc 7 * Hearts Are Thumps * Rushin' Ballet * Three Smart Boys - Blackhawk print. * Roamin' Holiday - Blackhawk print. * Night 'N' Gales * Fishy Tales * Framing Youth * The Pigskin Palooka * Mail And Female * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 * Bear Facts - Blackhawk print. * Three Men In A Tub * Came The Brawn - Blackhawk print. * Feed 'Em And Weep - Blackhawk print. * The Awful Tooth - Blackhawk print. * Hide And Shriek - Blackhawk print. * Canned Fishing Bonus Features: * Introduction by Annie Ross. Disc 8 * Dog Heaven * Spook-Spoofing * Barnum & Ringling, Inc. Bonus Features: * Introduction by Jean Darling * Audio commentaries on Spook-Spoofing and Barnum & Ringing, Inc. by Richard Lewis Ward. * Documentary: The Story Of Hal Roach And Our Gang. * Documentary: Rascals And Racial Issues. * Interviews with Dickie Moore, Jean Darling, Jerry Tucker, Annie Ross, and Rick Sapphire. Category:Home Video Category:Article Stubs